Damon's Lost Love
by ICanDoThisOnMyOwn
Summary: What if Damon loved a girl and he was the only one who could remember her? How would Katharine and Elena take the news?
1. The Explanation

Damon's POV

Stefan you're never going to believe who I just saw!" I yelled running into the living room.

"Who?" Stefan asked gazing at Elena.

"Elisabeth Pierce! I was getting a drink at the grill!"

"Who's Elisabeth?" Elena asked.

"Katharine's sister."

"Why is she so important?" Elena asked.

"Because I love her." I whispered.

Stefan's POV

Damon didn't love Katharine? That's impossible after Rosalyn's death he was so protective of her. Why couldn't I really remember her? She was there I remember her? She was there I remember her getting out of the carriage with Katharine.

"Stefan?" Elena asked I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I asked you what she looked like."

"I-I don't know. I can't really remember her." I said sheepishly.

"She was beautiful." Damon said pouring a drink. "She had fiery red curls pinned up under a pale blue hat the day I met her. Her eyes were violet that captured your gaze."

"Damon do you know why I can't really remember her?" I asked struggling to remember her. I saw her walking into the maze or sitting with her feet in the water on the edge of our pond. That's all I could remember of Elisabeth.

"Damon how did you meet her?"Elena asked.

Damon's POV

"It was a warm summer day in 1862. I saw a girl walk into the maze but how she was walking wasn't right. Elisabeth was limping and her dress was torn up the side. With all the attacks I ran over to help her." I said my breath quickening. "I found her in the middle of the maze. It didn't make sense I only entered seconds after she did."

"Hello Damon." Elisabeth said sitting on a bench calmly fanning herself.

"Hello Ms. Pierce." I said.

"Oh please Damon call me Elisabeth. After all I hope we become as fond as you are with Katharine." She said with a smile.

"Elisabeth I hope you do not mind me asking but why is your dress ripped?" I asked carefully. Something about her scared me.

"Why would I? Sometimes they like to fight. That's why there my favorite. Unlike my sister she likes the weak." She said smiling. "Damon do be careful around Katharine, your one of the weak Stefan too. That's why she loves him. You're too scary for her. You would choose evil I can see it."

"I do not know what you're talking about." I said barley keeping my voice from shaking.

"Oh but you do. You would choose evil. Take what you please. To have everything you could want. You do not need Katharine to reach that. I am always willing to help you and you're brother. Remember that. Now would you be so kind as to walk me to the carriage house?" She asked holding her arm out.

We walked through the maze in silence. We were almost through when Elisabeth said something.


	2. Remembering

"Do not fall in love with Katharine. She was weak to embrace the darkness. Katharine clings to her past. She will get you and Stefan to hate each other." Elisabeth said quietly. "Will you meet me in the maze again around three?"

"Of course Elisabeth, I cannot promise you about not falling in love."

"I would not expect you to. Goodnight Mr. Salvatore." Elisabeth said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ms. Pierce." I said bowing.

When I turned around to walk to the house I realized it was dark. I would go see Stefan I decided.

The next day I could wait to see Elisabeth. I wondered if she would tell me about her past. Maybe we could go horseback riding. I immediately put that thought aside. What girl would want to ride a horse? What girl would know how to? But Elisabeth wasn't like any girl I met. She was strong, confident, intelligent, and mysterious. Unlike her twin Katharine. She was scared, like a child. The carriage house door opened. Elisabeth stepped out in riding gear.

"I thought we could ride horses today. I can wait if you need to change. I would love to meet your father." Elisabeth said walking toward the house.


	3. Elisabeth

"Of course I was thinking the same thing. About the horses I mean. But my father would be delighted to meet you." I added hastily. "Father!" I called opening the door.

"I am in the living room. What do you want Damon?"

"Katharine's twin sister Elisabeth would like to meet you."

"Very well let her in."

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." Elisabeth said quietly stepping out from behind me. "It is such a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to thank you on behalf of my sister and I for taking us in. After the loss of our family we were sure we would be on the streets."  
>"I am sorry for the loss of your mother and father. Katharine told me that was all who was in the house."<p>

"Oh no are baby brother, older sister, and aunt were also in the house."  
>"I am sorry for your loss Ms. Pierce." He said with sympathy.<p> 


End file.
